Sentimientos confusos
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando amas a dos personas? ¿Que pasa cuando no sabes que hacer o a quién elegir?... WatsonXHolmesXMorstan
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos Confusos**  
**By FriiWonka**

Se sentó en el escritorio, como lo hacía cada tarde después de un caso con Sherlock. Este caso había sido diferente, Había conocido a una rubia bastante linda, y muy agradable. No había pensado dos veces en invitarla en salir, así que esa tarde había salido, a muy pesar de su compañero el gran, Sherlock Holmes.

– " 21 de Octubre" – Escribió. – " Se llama Mary Morstan." – Sonrió para sí mientras la recordaba. – " Es La joven más hermosa que existe en todo Londres… Tiene el cabello rubio tan claro y hermoso como aquellas flores de primavera, Como aquellas pinturas en su color vainilla como le llamaban. Así es ella" – Siguió escribiendo, cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación, era el moreno, investigando. O como el pensaba "Investigando" que en realidad era un intento de distraerlo para que no escribiese. Solo rió un poco y lo miró fijamente, el moreno sintió la mirada y simplemente tomó cualquier cosa y salió de allí. Era bastante divertido como Holmes le intentaba llamar la atención de cualquier manera. En fin, Suspiró y volvió a lo que estaba. – "Tiene la piel más blanca que una mañana de primavera, aferrándose aún al frío del invierno, Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que a cualquiera le pudiera robar el corazón. Ella, Es la que será mi prometida algún día. ". Que buen escritor… – Se reía y se sonrojaba un poco levantándose de su asiento. – No sé que diría ella si leyera esto… – Sacó la hoja de la máquina de escribir y la guardó en una de sus libretas, donde comenzaba a guardar todo lo que escribía. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el moreno quien alimentaba al perro.

– Espero que no le esté dando nada envenenado a mi perro. – Reía y buscaba a la Señora Hudson para que le sirviera un té, mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cocina, tomándo el periódico.

– Oh, Watson.. '¿Me creería capaz? – Entonces agregó unos pequeños polvos a la comida y le acariciaba la cabeza con una sonrisa maldosa y se levantaba comodándo su cmaisa, y se sentaba a su lado. – ¿Qué haremos hoy?

– ¿Haremos? Pensé que tenía ya un caso.

– Claro que lo tengo, Watson, Por dios! Cree que soy tan aburrido como usted?, Saliendo con mujeres y…

– Le he dicho que no salgo con mujeres. Solo es una, y se llama Mary.

– Bla, Bla, Bla.. Sí, Esa mujer.. – Susurraba mientras pedía una taza de té igualmente, Se recargaba en su mano y le miraba fijamente. – ¿Qué lee?

– Dios, Y dice que no le gusta que sea obvio… Es el periódico Holmes, por si no lo conocía.

– Ya lo sé Watson, pero a lo que me refiero, es por que está leyendo la página de sociales y no la política. ¿Su querida señorita sale en esa página?

– ¿Qué?.. – Se sonrojaba al notar que en realidad sí había pasado a sociales, sin querer, en verdad no le interesaba mucho, pero… Desde que la había conocido, pues, ahora revisaba los sociales, Así que cambiaba las páginas. – Oh eso es una tontería…

– Bien ya que se sacó a esa mujer de la cabeza, podrá ayudarme con un caso. Es sencillo.

– Esta bien. – Cerraba el periódico y le miraba mientras tomaba la taza y agradecía a la señora – ¿De qué se trata ahora?

– Hay un hombre a las afueras de Londres. Su esposa está desaparecida, y tiene el mal hábito de los juegos de azar. – Suspiraba y miraba hacia otro lado tomando del té como si no estuviese interesado.

– ¿Y tiene alguna pista de quién podrá ser o algo?

– Claro, Watson… Pero necesito completar las pistas. Hay ciertas irregularidades con las historias de su servicio de limpieza, junto con los que cuidan a sus animales. – Se levantaba dejando la taza. – Podremos partir cuando usted me indique.

– Solo quiero avisarle a Mary que…

– Dios, Watson!. No es necesario! Ni que fuera su esclavo. – Rodaba los ojos mientras caminaba hasta la sala tomando su pipa.

– Holmes… – Suspiraba y se acercaba hasta el otro mientras cruzaba los brazos. – No sea así, Holmes. Sabe que ella me interesa.

– Lo felicito. – Susurraba mientras inhalaba al humo dentro de la pipa.

– Que infantil es… – Le susurraba y se iba para encontrar con su saco y su sombrero.

– ¿Va con ella?

– Claro que voy con ella… Después regresaré, haré las maletas y podremos irnos.

– Ya… – Susurraba, y volteaba a verlo. – Entonces lo esperaré.

Y así fue. El rubio salió de allí un tanto molesto por la actitud del otro. En realidad, Holmes estaba muy celoso de que ahora la atención de su mejor amigo, la tuviera una joven por demás normal y aburrida. ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera él? Él era apuesto, divertido, O en lo que cabía Divertido. Además de sumamente inteligente, interesante, tenía buen gusto… ¿Y ella?

John Llegó a la casa de la rubia, Era tan hermosa y no podía evitar sonreír tontamente cuando hablaba con ella. Le explicó que saldría por lo menos unas semanas con Holmes a investigar unos casos, Ella asintió, ella entendía que era importante para el Holmes… Bueno, Los casos. Y Le dio un beso, Uno para que no la olvidara mientras iba allá. Uno que en verdad no le haría olvidarla.

El moreno en Baker Street se acercó a la ventana, pensando y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos como siempre lo hacía. John pronto se enamoraría de la joven, si es que no lo estaba ya…

Por otro lado, A John se le había hecho extraño y le enojaba que Holmes actuara de esa manera, en los días en que él estaba con Mary, el Simplemente a veces no aparecía, y llegaba y no le hablaba por horas. O esperaba a que John tomara la primera palabra. Era absolutamente infantil el que hiciera ello…

Holmes no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por John, En verdad. Todos esos años el había estado retraído con lo que él pensaba que se llamaban sentimientos, Pero cuando John había llegado a su vida, todo su mundo como lo conocía poco a poco iba cambiando, en pequeños gramos. Pero el lo notaba…

Unas horas más tarde, llegó John. Dejando sus cosas en su cama, y comenzando a hacer las maletas, como era costumbre Holmes con lo había recibido y simplemente estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo y fumando de su pipa, ya tenía su maleta de lado de su sofá. El rubio solo refunfuñó y se acercó a él con la maleta lista.

– Nos podemos ir…

– Oh! Watson. Regresó. – Sonrió gentilmente y dejo el libro a un lado. – He estado leyendo acerca de Abejas. ¿Sabía que son bastante interesantes?

– Claro que lo son… Pero ya vámonos o el tren de las 8 se nos irá pronto.

– Usted y sus prisas. – Le colocaba la mano en el hombro, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse un poco, se quedó quieto unos segundos y esto lo notó el rubio.

– ¿Holmes?... Se encuentra bien?...

– ¿Qué?.. – Regresaba a la realidad y negaba con la cabeza, Soltándolo. – Ah si… bien. – Sonreía y aclaraba la garganta, volteando a tomar su maleta.

Entonces de Baker Street salían directamente hacia el carruaje que ya les estaba esperando y los llevaría hasta la estación de trenes. Inmensos en sus pensamientos.

Uno preguntándose qué pasaría por la cabeza del Detective. Y el otro pensando el por qué ahora su corazón latía tan rápido por ver al Rubio.

* * *

**x'D Me he sentido inspirada para escribir un nuevo fic... Espero les guste... En realidad el final... aun no logro divisarlo...**

**Un beso a mi Holmes, Te quiero Yi! que siempre me inspira a escribir HolmesWatson x'D**

**Un beso a mi Mary.. u/u asdasdsa... Te quiero~**

**Y a SherlyWho... Mi Sherlock, que.. x'D JAJAJA Quiere saber el final de mi historia. Jajajajajaja Te quiero mensi. **

**Gracias por el tiempo que le dan a leer mi fic y sus reviews :) Me hacen feliz. FriiJWatson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos confusos**  
**By FriiWonka**

Todo el camino el rubio había estado pensando en aquella dama que ya le robaba uno que otro suspiro. Eso había molestado más al moreno, pero no lo demostraría, puesto a que ni siquiera sabía el por qué de su molestia.

Lo miraba de reojo, no supo en qué momento le había parecido tan apuesto el rubio. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la forma tan, linda que él hablaba, o lo correcto que siempre caminaba, a pesar del dolor en su pierna.

El rubio sintió la mirada y lo volteó a ver, el moreno no aparto su vista y ambos se dedicaron en silencio una mirada, En ese momento, al rubio se le olvido por completo aquella señorita, Solo estaban él y Holmes.

¿Qué pasaba?, Se preguntó y después de darse cuenta que ya llegaban a la estación y que prácticamente medio camino se la pasaron observándose el uno al otro, este se sintió muy culpable de olvidar a la rubia.

Entraban al tren sin decir ninguna palabra, uno sentado junto al otro, mientras el rubio sostenía un poco su bastón, el moreno no soportó más y se levantó. El rubio lo miro e intento levantarse igual, pero el otro se paro frente a al él.

– Watson… – Le miro fijamente y se agacho hasta mirar sus ojos, frente a él.

– H-Holmes… que hace? – Se sorprendió de Sobremanera, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo al tenerlo tan cerca.

– ¿Le había dicho alguna vez… que es una persona muy… linda?

– ¿Q-Que?.. – Le miro sin entender, levantando una ceja. – ¿A qué viene eso?

– A Nada, simplemente lo quería decir. – Se levantaba y le daba la espalda, por un segundo… Solo un segundo, había querido besarlo, pero simplemente no se atrevió. Era muy cobarde… Pensó.

– Holmes! Por dios... – Se levantaba tomando su brazo y volteándolo – En serio, a que viene eso?

– No lo sé…– Y era verdad, él no lo sabía, pensaba que todo era un error. No sabía qué hacer, como actuar, que decir… El ya no sabía.

– Bueno… Gracias… De todas formas. – Sonreía y le soltaba, sentándose en el asiento nuevamente.

– Sí… – Susurraba y se sentaba frente a él inmerso en sus pensamientos, tomando su pipa y comenzando a fumar.

Después del trayecto, ambos habían estado dedicados en lo que pensaban, en verdad, el moreno se había comportado extraño, muy extraño. Y eso ponía en duda al rubio, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad pensaba Sherlock?, Porque ahora le decía eso…

Llegando a la estación donde tenían que bajar, sonrieron tomando sus maletas y caminaron fuera del tren, y de la misma estación, donde ya otro carruaje los esperaba mientras dentro, había un señor. Era robusto y con muy como cabello, Lo poco que tenía era gris.

Tenía algunas señas particulares, como una cicatriz por debajo de la ceja, era apenas visible, y la nariz era demasiado rechoncha, Holmes lo miraba detenidamente, viendo cada arruga y cada facción. El hombre solo portaba un traje normal de aquella época, ni muy barato ni muy caro. De clase media, pensó.

Siguieron en el camino, presentando debidamente con el hombre y en el carruaje el hombre comenzaba a relatarle a Holmes.

– Mire señor Holmes, Amo a mi mujer.

– Le entiendo, Señor Thompson. – Sonreía mientras le miraba directamente. – Tiene que decirnos directamente que pasó ese día.

– Bien, en la mañana, nos levantamos como solemos hacerlo a las 9 Am. Que es por lo general la hora cuando nuestro mayordomo nos lleva la comida al comedor, así que mi esposa se mete a bañar mientras yo voy por el periódico que un niño siempre lleva a esa hora todos los días. De allí, mi mujer bajó ya arreglada, tan hermosa ella… – Suspiró, Sherlock en ese momento alzo una ceja pero después Thompson siguió hablando– Entonces se sentó a mi lado y desayunamos juntos. Alrededor de las 12 y cuarto, yo salí porque era el momento de salir a trabajar. Mi esposa se quedó en casa, y cuando volví a las 5 y media, mi esposa no estaba, a esa hora de costumbre se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo, y comencé a buscarla por toda la casa, no había rastros de nada, y mi servidumbre tampoco vio ni escuchó nada. Señor Holmes, se lo que está pensando.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo con un tono leve de incredibilidad.

– Que ella se fue con otro!.. pero no es así, ella me amaba y yo a ella.

– Bien, entonces descartemos esa idea. – Rodó los ojos a la ventana del carruaje y divisó a lo lejos la casa del hombre, donde a lado había una mini granja donde estaban sus animales.

– Llegamos. – Dijo el señor y bajaron del carruaje todos, uno detrás del otro, Holmes miro toda la casa, con sumo detalle, como siempre lo hacía, Watson simplemente se quitó el sombrero cuando entraban a la casa y el señor los dejaba entrar primero a ambos.

La tarde pasó normalmente mientras Holmes inspeccionaba cada habitación, mirando con detalle todo, sacando una pequeña lupa que se había traído de su casa, pues había varias manchas irregulares de tinta junto al escritorio en la biblioteca. Entonces eso lo guió al bote de basura, donde habían muchas hojas echas bola, y la que estaba casi hasta encima, la tomaba. La releyó y la guardaba para sí.

La noche calló rápidamente en la casa, y el mayordomo les enseñaba las habitaciones que iban a usar, estaban juntas y el Doctor agradeció, entrando a su habitación. Mientras desempacaba, campantemente entraba el moreno, mientras se acercaba por detrás.

– Watson.

– ¡Holmes! – Se asustaba y le miraba rodando los ojos. – Dios! Le he dicho que no aparezca así, de repente!.. – Negaba con la cabeza y volvía a lo que estaba.

– Oh vamos, no lo voy a matar mientras no ve... Tal vez enviarle algún dardo paralizante.

– Muy gracioso, Holmes.

– Oh bien… Mire lo que encontré. – Le entregó la carta y entonces la comenzó a leer.

– "Querido Edward. "– El rubio miro al otro, y el moreno le hizo una señal de que siguiera leyendo. – "Se que te amo, y me amas… Pero esta separación, no es mucho a lo que mi corazón puede soportar… No quiero alejarme… pero tengo que hacerlo… yo…" Se queda hasta allí.

– Planeaba huir… ¿Ve esa pequeña marca hacía abajo después de "Yo"?

– Sí.

– Se nota que alguien la llevó contra su voluntad. – Comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación. Y deslizó la cortina para ver hacía afuera.

– ¿Algún enemigo?

– Puede ser… Puede ser…

– Bien… Mañana seguiremos investigando, Estoy cansado.

– Yo también. – Susurraba el moreno y se disponía a salir de la habitación. – Buenas noches, querido Watson. – Y Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

– Buenas noch-..– Se quedaba quieto y escuchaba la puerta cerrada, el otro simplemente había pasado como si nada sobre aquella tarde en el tren hubiera pasado… Solo suspiro y se retiro la ropa para poner su pijama. Era bastante extraño Holmes, lo era… Entonces cerró los ojos, y allí estaba, la imagen angelical de aquella mujer a quien tanto extrañaba ahora. Era tan hermosa en su mente, como en la propia vida real. Recordó el día que habían salido, Lo encantadora que ella había estado, lo que le había contado sobre su prometido que había fallecido, sobre que era institutriz. Todo acerca de ella le encantaba, y no sabía por qué ahora no estaba con ella, y estaba en una casa ajena. Y así se quedó dormido.


End file.
